


The Wash

by katwithak32



Series: The Time it Takes to Heal [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Nightmares, Self-Doubt, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithak32/pseuds/katwithak32
Summary: Hades wakes up from a nightmare and is feeling all sorts of different emotions and Persephone does her best to make him see that despite his fears, she loves and supports him.I haven’t written a fic in AGES and this fandom has so many amazing fics and writers that I’ve actually been holding onto this one since April. Hope you enjoy it!





	The Wash

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary I’ve been holding onto this fic since April cause I didn’t think it was up to par with the other works that are currently circulating. I also had to write it on my phone. So if you find any mistakes please feel free to comment any CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms.

He could hear the screams surrounding him. Like the screech of a terrified animal. Were they his, were they someone else’s? He didn’t know. All he could feel was the death grip that held him above the never ending pit of razor sharp teeth. He looked deep into the blood colored pit, crimson and scarlet swirled beneath him as if it was taunting him. He was terrified. The next thing he knew, he was falling through rows and rows of blood stained teeth, terror shot through him as he continued to fall, and fall and fall. Passed level after level of crimson and scarlet, until everything went black and quiet. He was alone again. Again. 

“Noooooo!!” Hades cried out as he shot up in bed. “Not again, not again, not again.” He was shaking with terror. His insides crunching into themselves, he couldn’t be alone again. He just couldn’t. “I can’t.” He let out a cry into the dark room as his tears started to fall. A small, pink hand brought him out of his cloud of confusion and fear and steadied his shaking. 

“Hades?” Persephone's sleepy voice rasped as she started to stir. “Hades, are you alright?” She opened her eyes when one of his tears hit her forearm. She looked up into his eyes and instantly saw the fear, shame, and pain that was written all over his face. “What happened to you?” She sat up as well and didn’t waste anytime moving her small form into his lap. She wrapped herself around him and he fell apart. 

“I’m s-so sorry Persephone. I-I didn’t mean to wake you.” He was sobbing into her neck. The great king of the underworld. Hades, the man that made some shake with fear was coming apart in her arms. This wasn’t the first time that she had dealt with his nightmares, but it seemed this was one of the worst. 

“Hades honey, please look at me. I’m not upset that you woke me up. It’s okay. I just want you to look at me.” Hades shook his head and held her tight. He trusted Persephone with everything and despite her constant reassurance, he still felt like he would always look like Kronos. There was nothing he could do. He would forever resemble the worst tyrant the universe had ever known. Persephone was a light that he believed he didn’t deserve and for good reason, he was nothing but a carbon copy of his evil father. 

Persephone could tell exactly where his thoughts were because they always went there after he had a bad nightmare. He felt that he was too dirty for her. “Come on Hades. I have an idea but we can’t do it till you look at me.”

“I c-c-can’t” Hades was able to pull himself together enough to stop the sobs, but he couldn’t stop the tears, or his stutter. He was now in a dangerous cycle that often followed his nightmares. The self-hatred mixed with the memory of his father, and the fear of disappointing Persephone were at a battle in his mind. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t relax. 

“I love you, Hades. You know that you can trust me with all of you. Every last part.” She whispered and kissed his head. He knew what she was saying. He just didn’t know if he could bring himself to look at her right now. He was ashamed that after all these millennia, this memory still haunted him, he was ashamed that regardless of her constant reassurance and her constant love and commitment, that he still felt that he was his father's son. He knew it was crazy, he knew in his heart she didn’t think that or feel that way, but in his head, that’s all he could think. He shook his head. 

“I l-love you too, P-Persephone.” He whispered in her ear. “Please f-forgive me.” He shuddered again, trying to rein in his emotions. 

“Hades, there’s nothing to forgive because there’s nothing that you’ve done wrong.” She started to pull herself free of his grasp, and he didn’t fight her. His fight was gone. “You dealt with an extreme pain that you are coping with. And all I want to do is be here in whatever way I can. I love you Hades. Forever, I love you.” She finally pulled herself the whole way out of his grasp and she was able to look him in the eyes. He didn’t look away, but his eyes did refill with tears at her declaration. 

“I love you.” He whispered to her again. Her hands found their way up his torso and shoulders to his face. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and spoke softly. 

“Do you trust me?” She asked him, not accusing. He nodded. “Then follow me.” She took his hand and led him from the bedroom to their bathroom. Once there she kissed his torso, and ran her fingers over his skin before moving to remove his boxers. 

“Persephone, I don’t think that in my I current state, I just, I don’t know if. . .” He was fumbling over his words, embarrassed. 

“You said you trusted me. I promise this is nothing sexual. I’m going to wash the pain away.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his torso again. He folded his arms over her and leaned over to kiss her head. She leaned over the large bathtub and began filling it with warm water. She created some fresh flowers to help soothe him. Rose petals, lavender, and a little vanilla were added to the bath water, along with some bubble bath. 

“I do trust you.” He could feel his lip starting to wobble and that heaviness in his throat returned. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, and he was able to stay calm for a little while longer at least. He hated this. This feeling of guilt and shame, but he didn’t know how else to feel. He felt guilty and ashamed for feeling guilty and ashamed. Persephone finished removing their clothes and lead him into the bath. 

Once he had made himself comfortable, Persephone set to work. She began to massage every aching muscle in his body. He didn’t know some of those muscles even hurt until Persephone began to ease them. She hummed a beautiful song and would whisper in his ear about how good he was, and how much she loved him. After she had massaged every square inch of his body, she got out of the tub and began searching. 

“Sweetness, what are you looking for?” Hades called from the tub. 

“I got it, I couldn’t reach your shampoo.” She laughed from the shower. Just hearing her giggle was able to make him smile. She was the only light in his life, but she was the brightest light of all. 

Persephone returned to the bath and began to reposition them. She had herself sitting only half in the water while all of Hades, aside from his head, was submersed. She took a small amount of shampoo and began massaging it into his scalp. She washed his hair and combed it. It was one of his favorite things, and she knew that. Feeling her hands brush through each strand, all while massaging his tense muscles was one of the most relaxing things he had ever experienced. That’s when it hit him. Persephone was always willing to do whatever he needed to feel loved, and comforted. It didn’t matter to her if it was 2am and they both had to be up at 6, she was awake, washing his hair so he could calm down. She was amazing. She cared so much for him, despite him still believing that he wasn’t good enough, despite the fact that he was an emotional wreck, despite his fears and his insecurities, she loved him. He was overwhelmed with emotions and tears started to slip from his eyes again. He had never in his long, long life, felt this loved, and cherished, and needed. When Persephone had finished his hair, and moved back into the water next to him. That’s when she noticed he was crying again. 

“Oh my gods, Hades! I’m sorry, I didn't know I had upset you.” She was frantic trying to figure out what she’d done wrong, but really, she had done everything so, so right. 

“No sweetness,” Hades said as he pulled her into his arms. “You haven’t done anything wrong. I have never felt this loved and supported in my entire life. Not with my mother, not with Minthe, not with anyone. You have the most unconditional, pure, and beautiful love. I don’t deserve it. But you’re giving it to me anyway. I love you.” He kissed her, and he could feel tears slipping down her face as well. When they finally broke the kiss, they just sat there awhile. Entangled in each other, under the warm water, with the relaxing oils and flower petals all around them. Neither one felt sad anymore, only loved.


End file.
